Love Scavenger Hunt
by Biancaluvzu1078
Summary: This a ONE/SHOT with AJ/PUNK It's been a good 4 years of the best relationship Phill Brooks and April Mendez have ever had. Now with them both done with their wrestling careers and living together in Chicago Phil thinks it's time to take the next step with April's birthday just around the corner he thinks it's the perfect time to pop the question. His only problem is how?


**Hello my fellow Fanfiction peeps! (WWE Christian reference) I hope you guys enjoy this AJ/Punk ONE/SHOT. This is my first one of these so it might not be so great. I take requests of all kind. You guys are the best. Enjoy **

_It's been a good 4 years of the best relationship Phil Brooks and April Mendez have ever had. Now with them both done with their wrestling careers and living together in Chicago Phil thinks it's time to take the next step with April's birthday just around the corner he thinks it's the perfect time to pop the question. His only problem is how?_

**7:12 A.M.**

April was still fast asleep, Phil was letting her get all the rest she wanted because today was a very big day. It was April's birthday even though she's been dreading it for days because she's turning 30 Phil didn't see the big deal he was 39.

Anyways, he decided to get a head start with things and got up took a quick shower and got dressed into one of AJ's old Love bites T-Shirt and he laid her out one his old yellow GTS shirts and a pair of skinny jeans for her to wear later.

**At 9:15 **

Phil was out the door.

**11:05 A.M.**

AJ had finally had awaken from her slumber to find that Phil was not next to her. She's just assumed he was up eating or something so she goes to go search for him. She looks everywhere in the house no sign of him. When she enters their walk in closet she finds a note that reads.

_**My dearest April, happy birthday sweetheart. I had to run, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten about you. So while I'm gone I've organized a little scavenger hunt for you sweet cheeks. First take a nice shower, I laid out some cloths for you to wear but I left you to decide which kind of chucks you wanted to wear. Then I made you breakfast it should still be warm it's in the oven. Then at 1:00 P.M. you will go into your car and there will be another note to lead you to your first adventure. Can't wait to see you later. Love, Your Wolverine.**_

The note had AJ blushing, she couldn't wait. So she quickly got showered and dressed and ate breakfast barely making it to her car on time.

**1:00 P.M.**

AJ had just got into her car where she found the note from Phil which read.

_**Now my little Pikachu, for your first adventure drive to where we first met.**_

The note cause AJ to smile, she remembered it like it was yesterday.

She drove as fast as she could until she was right in front of Marvel Comics the best comic book store in Chicago her and Phil had met there when they accidentally bumped into each other the night before Hell in a Cell PPV.

Once she went inside she saw no one other than Colt Cabana who was Phil's best friend.

"About time you made it April. Here Phil wants you to have this."

He had handed her, her favorite comic they exact one Phil had picked up for her when they bumped into each other years ago. 'Wolverine First Class'. On top of the comic was another note which read.

_**I see you've made it to your favorite comic my love. You thought I didn't notice what you reading when we first met, well I'm full of surprises my dear. Now for your second adventure I want you to go to the place here we had our first date. Love, Wolverine.**_

"You better hurry April your wasting time." She didn't wait a second later she grabbed her things and ran out to her car and drove as fast as she could to her next destination.

**1:45 P.M**

April finally made it to the place her and Phil had their first date. She could still remember how nervous they both were looking back at it now it made her laugh, which she did.

She slowly got out of the car and entered 'Chicago's Best Pizza' Parlor and runs into another one of Phil's best friends none other than Kofi Kingston. Who just smiles at her and hands her a slice of cheese pizza and another note. It reads.

_**Eat up hun, because this adventure has only started. Remember where we first held hands because I know I do. I wonder if you do if you want to see me love meet me there you better hurry it's a long drive. Love, Your Wolverine. **_

April quickly scarfs down the pizza and head out the door, into her car and off to her next location.

**3:50 P.M.**

It was a long drive but it was worth it, because she was going to see the man she loved.

Getting out the car she doesn't see Phil but only Phil's sisters with red roses and a note. After they hand it to her they run off, into their cars and away. The note reads.

_**Did you really think I would let you see me that easy? C'mon April you should know me better than this. Now do me a favor smell these amazing roses I picked for you, they almost smell as good as the ones we picked together the first time we held hands. And I want you to drive to the place we had our first kiss. Hurry the sun should be setting soon. Don't wait up. Love, Your Wolverine.**_

Frustrated at the fact he's making her wait this long, she does smell the roses. They brought back amazing memories when their hands first touched. How it felt like they fit together so perfectly and still do till this day. She then hops into her car and drives off to again another location she was starting to get sick of this.

**6:40 P.M.**

She finally makes it to the arena WWE likes to use when in town. She slowly makes her way inside to find a ring set up with her best friend Celeste inside holding a mic and a note.

She knew what the mic was for. They first time they kissed is when they were helping put the set up for the night and they were playing with the mics. When they eventually kissed, a kiss she will never forget. She then reads the note.

_**No, sorry doll face you don't get to see me yet. But what a hell of a kiss right? Anyways do me a favor and go to the place where we first made love maybe you'll see me there. Love, Your Wolverine. **_

"Celeste what is this about?!"

"Can't say you'll find out later no hurry up 'doll face' hahaha!"

"Ugh!"

April then heads out of the arena and into her care.

_Why is this taking so long! I Just wanna see him!? Oh I'm gonna give him my 2 cents on him if he's not in the next place I'm gonna loose it!_

**7:28 P.M.**

April makes it to the hotel that she stayed in 4 years ago after her and Phil had, had a huge fight. She remembers him coming to her room and hugging her from behind kissing her neck and making his way down her back and turning her around and kissing her oh so passionately and making love to her for the first time oh so sweetly.

With that thought in mind she couldn't wait to see him so she made her way up to her old room on the 5th floor room 3C and when she entered she saw rose peddles leading her to the bed where she saw nothing but a note.

_**Nope not here either love. Wow you must be really frustrated why can't you find me? Beats me. I'm really not that hard to find. Do me a solid and go the place where we first lived together. Maybe I'll see you soon Smalls. Love, Your Wolverine.**_

April had had it!

"WHAT THE HELL PHIL!" But no one could hear her so she got into her car and drove home since that's where he technically had meant.

**8:42 P.M.**

She had finally made it home and didn't see Phil's car assuming he's inside she goes in.

As she makes her was upstairs she see's little arrows pointing to an empty room in the house right next to her room. Then she spots a note.

"Ugh! I'm sick of these notes!"

She picks it up and all it said is.

_**Turn around.**_

She then turns around and sees Phil on one knee.

Before she can say anything he grabs her left hand and said.

"April, my sweet, sweet April I know you may be mad at me for making you run all over town on your birthday but I hope this makes up for it." He then pulls out a little black box and opens it revealing a 5 carat diamond with April's birth stone as the center stone.

"Phil I-"But Phil cut her off.

"Please April let me finish." She can only nod because tears were streaming down her face. Same started to happen to Phil as well.

"April, I knew I loved you when I bumped into you at that comic book store. I knew I loved you when I shared pizza with you on our first date. I knew I loved you when I first held you hand, I knew I loved you when we shared our first kiss. I knew I loved you when we made love for the first time, I knew I loved you when we moved in together, and I know I love you now as I kneel here before you on one knee just hoping you will say yes. I will never stop loving you April till the day I die and hopefully you will the same. I've never been more sure about anything in my life than I am about loving you April. I want this room that we're in to be the place where our first kid sleeps and where I proposed to you any you hopefully say-"

"Yes" It came out in a whisper.

Phil looked at April in disbelief. "What was that April?"

"I said yes….yes I will marry you Phil! I love you with everything in me and I will for even beyond when I die because you're the one they only one for me. You make me so happy and you make me feel so loved. Phil I-"

"I love you too April!" He then sweeps April off her feet and gives her a kiss and slips the ring on her finger.

"OMG we're…we're.."

"Yes my love we're getting married!"

**THE END!:)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it remember I take requests till next time Stay awesome. **


End file.
